In Love With Life Not Death
by MysteriousAndDelirious
Summary: Larten has to learn the hard way about why vampires can't be in love with humans. Pretty darn depressing hence then T.
1. Chapter 1

"Larten she is dead" my maker Seba said "There is nothing we can do."

"But we are vampires."

"One rule don't ever grow to close to humans if you can face their aging faces and their deaths so be it but, this probably could happen it is best to acquire love from one of our own."

"Make her better, alive I mean do something."

"I can't she is dead."

My maker started to walk away fading into the distance he is like that knows my emotions, knows my mind so I stayed with the woman I had loved.

One rule don't ever fall in love with humans as death follows vampires and as we are immune to it death will get our beloved ones instead. This is how it started with a drink.

I was at cocktail party and it was 1924 I walked in the scar on my face yet still looking flash in a penguin suit looked flash yet I still stood out from those smart, handsome men in their penguin suits they had a glow a radiance about them I didn't and those women in dresses all so slim with a bob style haircut and elegant silk gowns. I saw my maker who was overjoyed to see me.

"Ah Larten! How are we tonight?"

"Fine I have eaten so it's fine for tonight why are we here?"

"I have jobs in here is a man here who is actually a wizard and has a spider I am intrigued about."

"May I mingle with these people?"

He had already walked off and so did I. I talked to certain people yet they all gave me strange looks staring at my scar, my nails everything they saw was foreign to them. Then I went to back of this hall which was a hotel used for a party anyway, at the back there was a painting it was of some trees in the sunset it was as beautiful as the colours danced, the sun glowed and the trees swayed in the breeze.

"Do you like this painting?"

I turned around and there was woman she was wearing a black evening dress and a blonde bob she was a petite figure everything was amazing but, she had the most amazing blue eyes.

"Yes...I do it's rather quite amazing."

"Well thank you for the compliment as I painted this."

"You did? Are you selling?"

"No but, I am selling something more then that I believer you are looking for something." she then whispered in my ear "a certain spider for a certain vampire....like yourself."

She moved away from me with my jaw still open hanging open in astonishment. How could she know?

"What's wrong waiting for something to fly into your mouth?" she asked

I immediately shut my mouth and swallowed was this magician? Then my maker came along,

"Ahh Larten! Well done you finally found him then Larten this is Marisa the magicians I want you to meet's daughter."

"Actually my father passed away 2 day I tried getting hold of you but, couldn't is till do have the spider though."

Seba simply replied "Oh…well am I still allowed the spider?"

She nodded and told us to follow her. We took a lift up to floor five and then went into room number 116. This room was something I had not seen in centuries a warm cosy feeling so used to living the grim life of sleeping rough hiding in the dark. Yet this room was different it was light had many floral things. The bed was on the left of the wall and there was in the corner a table with 2 chairs so Seba and I sat down their.

The spider was on that desk along with the instructions (even though we had a set of instructions sent out to us before.)

"So where Is your father."

"I don't know he is missing but, he is probably dead."

"I am sorry Marisa."

"It is fine he still wanted you to have this spider. Please Seba will you leave the room as I know you have read the instructions and seen Madam Octa before so you may go downstairs."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I saw Marisa now Seba and I were with the Cirque Du Freak and I was an official performer. When would I see her again? My performance started and even though I was now had an act, they lacked emotion as I was busy looking for Marisa seeing if she was at the back watching but, no I'd have to wait for that "other life" Then on Sunday evening shortly after I had awaken Mr Tall wanted me in his office and Seba was looking for someone to drink from. I walked in expecting to be lectured at but, no Marisa was there in a more modest dress it was a purple dress with long but loose sleeves and went down to knee length. "She says she knows you Larten; is this true?" "Yes sir." "I will leave you two for five minutes but, I'll be back shortly." He was then gone in his infamous disappearing act. Marisa just went up to me and hugged me I could only hug her back and I felt the warmth of her skin and glow. I then felt droplets of tears fall onto my shoulder. "Larten my father is with the vamapenze they are after me! The vamapenze are right behind me they will be here within an hour I believe and after my blood!" "Why are they after you?" "He made Madam Octa for the vamapenze as a weapon but, he decided on peace so gave it to you and now they are out for my blood as punishment." "Is your father alive?" "Yes he is fine for now but, once I am dead he will be too! My fiancé is already dead!" At that point I couldn't think of what do or say? Should I kiss Marisa or carry on holding her? "Because I let them kill him Larten I want to be with you."  
"We must first fight these vampaneze first. If I kill one I'll start a war but, if you kill one nothing will happen could you do that?" She got from her bag a gun and said, "With this i could." She had stopped sobbing and did a slight smile she then kissed me and I was at peace with my love. We were together and it was brilliant. Mr Tall suddenly appeared. "Your three guests Marisa are here. Here is your sword Larten Seba will be back soon." He handed me the sword and then Marisa and I ran out to a barn avoiding to be seen by the vamapenze. So we sat and waited for them she said suddenly, "I'm sorry for this." "What do you mean?"  
"I can see into the future slightly just because I was born a human doesn't mean I've lost all of my fathers magic….make me immortal Larten."  
I was silent thinking should I condemn her life to a very, very long one or leave it. "Maybe after this though." I pointed to the door of the old run down barn and there stood Frederic he was a dark purple colour long blonde hair with red glowing eyes as his lust for blood had turned them that way he was ever so muscular and if I got into a fight with him I'd loose. A bang noise went off right next my ear and a bullet pierced through the air so quickly right through Frederic's body and there he lay lifeless. "I forgot this only has one bullet left as I used it…to kill my…my fiancé" "I don't care I can be forever yours." She kissed me and we were going to carry on but, then James came in and saw us. James had crazy hair and was ever so thin as new vampires or vamapenze don't eat for awhile James looked very on edge and feared me the moment I got down from the stack of hay. "Give me the girl." I flitted to him and cut his face quickly then flitted back to where I was. "No!" The scar was deep and he suddenly got very angry he roared and started running to me and so the fight started I got the sword but, he started to dodge after I got lightly stabbed him in the shoulder. As I was fighting for him adrenaline surged through me and I realised that I was fighting for my life as well as her life and I would win. James was a lot weaker and when we were fighting on a platform near the top of the barn James started panting for breath I was winning. "Destiny said I wouldn't last long so finish me now." He said wearily with blood around his face and body and the white suit was not white anymore but, a blood red. "You would have made a better vampire James. And I'm not going to finish you that would mean war something that is not on my agenda. I grabbed him and flung him down to the floor. Seba was here now and so he grabbed James and got him to his feet and shouted into his face. "Who sent you!?" James had thought that he would be safe from death and decided to tell once he caught his breath he said tiredly "…A few generals…they sent us out….to kill her….wizard betrayed us…" "How did he betray you?" "…spider…for us….not you…" Seba hit him with his nails in the eye and took one of them out. "TELL THE TRUTH JAMES!" "He was working for us so we could start a war…and win….he was only interested in spiders and nature so we weren't pleased….he ran…and now his and her blood." "Thank you James truly you have been a pleasure. He's yours now Marisa." Seba dropped him to the ground and James lay on the floor facing down like lifeless doll. Marisa took my sword from my hand and then stabbed James in the heart where he was taken out of his misery and then gave me a hug and kissed me once again.  
"Thank you ever so much Larten. I am yours." As she was praising me none of us ever noticed Murlough sneak in with Madam Octa at the back. "How can you kill so easily Marisa?" I said almost coldly,  
"My hands are stained with blood Larten my mother did some unmentionable things to me and when I saw my father for the first time when I was 14 he gave me courage and so I killed her and I killed my fiancé. I'm a wizards daughter you must be strong." Murlough then said from the back "WATCH OUT!" He screamed then chucked Madam Octa at Marisa, Madam Octa landed directly on Marisa's neck and paused for a moment then Murlough giggled wildly like he was insane. And so Madam Octa gave her death with a simple bite and Marisa fell to the floor, I immediately gave the orders through my thought for Madam Octa to go in her cage which was lying on the floor and shut the door herself. She ran and did all the orders I gave. Murlough was laughing insanely Murlough was known both in the vampire and the vampaneze world he wasn't insane yet but was near it. He had long black greasy hair and was wearing Victorian clothes. "Look Larten's girl is killed! Mission completed."  
He started to run and I yelled at him with tears which fell down my face "I'LL GET YOUR MURLOUGH FOR THIS AND I WILL KILL YOU!" I turned back to Marisa as he was now out of sight Marisa was fading out of consciousness and said, "Your right I am in love with death." She said so tiredly. I tried to smile with tears still rolling down my face like lost rain, "I will always love you." I said, "I'll always love you to." She held my hand now and then said the words firmly and with the rest of the energy she had she said, "We will meet in another life Larten Crepsley just remember that." She then lost consciousness slowly and her grip was lost I kissed her eyes and called for her Seba got Madam Octa and I carried Marisa into a tent. We called for her father as he would have an antidote but, we waited for two weeks and in those two weeks I watched over her never leaving her seeing if she would wake up I asked Seba if turning her would wake Marisa but, he said the venom would pass into my body as well and then on Sunday I checked for a pulse and it was nowhere she was dead. "Larten she is dead" my maker Seba said whilst walking into the tent we were in "There is nothing we can do." "But we are vampires." I screamed crying letting emotions overwhelm me, "One rule don't ever grow to close to humans if you can face their aging faces and their deaths so be it but, this probably could happen it is best to acquire love from one of our own." "Make her better, alive I mean do something." "I can't she is dead." My maker started to walk away fading into the distance he is like that knows my emotions, knows my mind so I stayed with the woman I had loved then kissed her a last time and then said goodbye to the woman I adored who loved death.


End file.
